


Reconciliation

by Moreona



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona
Summary: Inspired by the magnificent "Rage" fanfiction by BVB_Army. What would happen if Captain Salazar decided to visit Jack for the second time just at the moment when the pirate aboard the Seagull yearned for his lost ship.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I know English poorly, so we correct, do not be shy

Bright tropical sunset burned out, casting enchanting glare on the water and creating a sense of unreality. Jack Sparrow was standing in his cabin on this trough; otherwise, he could not perceive the “Dying Gull” pirate. He heard the crew leave the ship, cursing and rattling their boots on the wooden floor, and there was a long-awaited silence. Sparrow closed his eyes tiredly, wishing that the rum he so needed now was over again.

Five years have passed since Blackbeard drove his Pearl into a trap, turning a beautiful ship into a toy in a bottle. And all this time, Jack tried to rescue her from the shackles of black magic, with each futile attempt, despairing more and more. He had no idea left. Even the attempt to appeal to Calypso, who regained her strength, not least thanks to Jack, failed. The pirate has already lost all hope at least once to step on the deck of his beloved ship.

A loud splash distracted him from gloomy thoughts. Such sounds could only come from a large ship passing by the islet, where "Seagull" stood on the pier. All that was left was to hope that he would sail by, not bothering to inquire about what another ship was doing here. Sparrow absolutely did not want to get out of the next troubles that would follow if someone recognized him.  
Once again, no one took his request into account - the sound of an unknown ship came close to the pirate, and several people landed on the deck of the "Seagull". Indistinct speech was heard, footsteps, clang of weapons. Jack closed his eyes, mentally praying that the unknown sailors, finding no one on the deck, would get out. It seems that this time he was lucky this time - walking along the deck, the strangers left, and the ship sailed.

Jack shook his head, driving away the strange feeling of deja vu, and listened again. And he almost cried out when heavy steps came in the silence that had come. Very familiar steps, followed by the knock of two sabers on the boards. Sparrow closed his eyes, sincerely hoping that he just heard. What is it just because of nerves and fatigue. God please! The second meeting with NIM was quite enough for him ...  
The footsteps were approaching inexorably, making Sparrow's heart tremble with terror. The door to the cabin swung open noisily, just like that time. Captain Salazar froze on the threshold, carefully examining the pirate. He smiled, noting the fear and doom in the boy's eyes.

\- Hello, Jack, - the dead captain grunted, closing the door to the cabin behind him. He took several steps, approaching Sparrow, simultaneously noting to himself his shabby appearance.  
Jack tried to swallow quietly, trying to pull himself together. Over the years, the nightmare of what happened gradually began to fade from his memory, which was greatly facilitated by numerous adventures on the verge of life and death. But now he is back. As promised once.  
\- Hi, Matador. I haven’t heard about you for a long time, - the pirate squeezed out of himself, frantically wondering what to do. Thoughts were confused by the panic, and the dead captain came even closer, carefully studying the pirate.  
He heard about his adventures. And about “The Slutty Girl” - Salazar always called her that way, ignoring the changed name. Armando could not help but admit that the guy showed himself on the good side, which did not stop the Spaniard from longing for his blood. True, when the damned captain heard that the boy whom he so violently hated had landed in Davy Jones's Cache ... something had broken inside him ... Something strange, dragging ... Something that prevented him from killing this pirate in the past time.

And now he again decided to “visit” him. Armando was silent silently, carefully looking at Sparrow, and only wheezed quietly. Jack tried to smile, quietly looking around and wondering if he was able to escape from the dead man this time.  
\- Where is your ship? - Salazar broke the tense silence. He liked how the boy could hardly suppress a shiver, hearing his hoarse voice. He had not yet decided whether to kill Sparrow today or rescue him again. This time it all depended on the boy.

Jack did not expect this question at all, judging by how surprised he threw his dark, all the same antimony eyes up at him. How confused he opened his mouth, suddenly losing all the words. The pirate nervously yanked his patched, camisole-like camisole. The dead captain's gaze, straight and heavy, burned his soul, and Jack could do nothing with himself, again turning into a frightened boy.

\- Why do you need him? You see, this is not a “Pearl”.

Captain Salazar frowned at the insolence of the pirate, feeling the forgotten excitement. Only this pirate, only Sparrow, evoked such strong and contradictory feelings in the dead captain.

\- What do you need? - Sparrow asked hopelessly, realizing that he would not be able to escape from the dead captain again. “You said you would be back to see what I would become.” So why do you need my ship? I lost him, and that’s enough.

Armando bowed his head to his shoulder, listening with interest to Jack. A long time ago no one dared to dare to do so! This chick has always been arrogant and sharp on the tongue. True, Armando thought he would break it. That their meeting will turn a brazen boy into a miserable shadow. And now, unexpectedly for himself, he was glad that he was mistaken. Jack Sparrow, the pirate who killed him, even feared even more than before, even looked away and shuddered from the sounds of a hoarse voice - he still remained an impudent and impudent boy!  
The dead captain picked up one of his sabers and pulled forward; a dirty blade touched the floors of a battered camisole and froze near the trembling Adam's apple. Jack froze - only one hand movement, and the saber easily cuts the pirate's throat. Just one move.  
Captain Salazar bared his rotten teeth in a terrible grin, watching the pupils in brown eyes expand with fear. He presses the saber lightly, and drops of bright, scarlet blood appear from under the blade. The frantic beat of a stranger, a living heart stuns the dead man. Armando slightly takes the weapon to the side and repeats:  
\- Where is your “Slutty Girl”?  
Sparrow suddenly grinds his teeth, having heard the old name. He never liked him, and after what Salazar did with him, he forced him to remember this nightmare again and again, until Jack gave her another name. Armando smiles knowingly, amusedly amusing himself now with the sight of a displeased chick.  
\- I heard about Tich, - the dead man said, - you didn’t manage to conjure her. So where is your ship, boy? I want to see him before I decide what to do with you.  
Sparrow nervously bit his lips, not building illusions at the expense of Salazar. If he wants to rape him again, Jack has no chance of avoiding this. As failed last time. Slowly, as if hoping that everything that was happening was just a nightmare and he would soon wake up, the pirate pulled out a small glass bottle from his bosom. Having looked closely, Salazar saw that she was a quarter full of water and inside ... Yes, it was she, "Slutty Girl". Small, trapped in black magic, now it looked like a toy in a bottle. The dead captain turned his gaze to Sparrow and noticed with what anguish and despair the pirate was looking at his ship. Armando smiled predatoryly - this can be played. Yes, he can, as last time, just take it by force. Can. But he doesn’t want to.

Salazar stuck one of the sabers on the floor and imperiously took the bottle from Jack's hands, brought it to his eyes, studying. Watching the corner of the eye jerk toward him.  
“How interesting,” the dead man said, casually twirling a bewitched bottle in his fingers, “what will happen if you just break it?”  
He deliberately teased Sparrow, wanting to get the pirate off balance even more. Looks like sparkling eyes on Armando, forgetting his own fears.  
Jack clearly flinched at the captain's words. He looked desperately.  
\- Do not touch her! - the boy rushed to his ship and froze when the blade of the saber painfully poked into his chest. Biting his lips, feeling his heart breaking with horror, he pleadingly asked, not hoping, however, for anything - please! Do not!  
The dead captain walked around him and headed for the table littered with cards. Carelessly put the bottle with the ship on top, turned to the pirate and waved his finger closer. The boy approached warily, casting quick glances at his ship. For a few seconds, Jack seriously wondered if he could grab his Pearl and break out of the cabin onto the deck. The "Seagull" stood in shallow water, but it was not so far from it to the coast, where the dead path was ordered. True, if Salazar still left someone from his crew on deck, Jack will have a bad time ...  
He barely suppressed a shiver when he felt the dead man's hand gripping his shoulder tightly. Armando leaned toward his face, smiling insanely. Enjoying the fear and despair of a pirate. Jack looked at him with an imploring gaze, something softly whispering. Finally, the dead man pulled away from him and gave him a strange, appraising look.  
\- Suppose I do not touch your ... "Pearl." And even tell you how to free her. What can you offer me in return, Jackie?  
\- In return? - Sparrow repeated confusedly, staring blankly at Salazar.  
\- Right. Everything in our world has a price, ”Salazar nodded.

For several minutes there was intense silence in the cabin. Sparrow quickly figured out the options, but something completely strange came into his head: for example, that Captain Salazar was clearly in some strange, strange mood. All these questions about Jack's ship and his obvious attempts to provoke Sparrow in order to look at his reaction. Over the past years, various rumors about the "Silent Maria" and her captain reached the pirate. About the fact that Salazar was still hunting for sea robbers, however, already without the former ardor. Or about his encounter with Davy Jones, after Jack himself, together with his "Pearl", got into his Stash. Many rumors circulated.

Armando watched the boy with interest, wondering if the guy would figure out what the dead captain wanted from him, and how quickly it would reach him. Finally, Sparrow took a deep breath and looked at Salazar. He looked directly and calmly, but with some strange doom and hopelessness.  
“I don’t have anything,” the boy said, barely audibly, “I have nothing to give you in return ...”  
\- Indeed? - the dead man bowed his head to his shoulder, staring at the pirate.  
\- You ...- Jack's voice broke, but he tried to pull himself together, although from the look of Salazar, dark, palpable, he wanted to squeeze into a miserable lump and hide, if only he would stop looking at him like that! - If you decided to repeat what you have already done to me, then my consent does not matter. So why do you need ...  
The dead captain cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand:  
\- I want so. And you have a chance that everything will go wrong ... it hurts, - Armando smiled terribly, - as last time.   
\- And you won't touch the "Pearl"? - clarified Jack after a little thought, causing Salazar to hiss in exasperation.  
\- I already promised you.

\- O-okay, - the boy swallowed nervously, but looked at Armando resolutely, making the captain rather smile.  
\- On your knees, - the dead man said quietly, stepping close to the pirate. Jack obeyed and now looked up at him with the same impossible, big eyes. Salazar nodded slightly, and the pirate hesitantly, unraveling his fingers, unfastened the heavy belt buckle. He pulled down his uniform trousers, blackened from time and explosion, releasing a rather big, already risen member. Swallowing loudly, the boy hesitantly touched his head with his lips, ran his tongue over it, then carefully imbedded it in his mouth. Metered for a moment, completely not knowing what to do next. Do not count the only time with Armando for sufficient experience!  
Salazar, exhaling loudly, laid his hand on Jack's head, guiding him. Oddly enough, but now the captain acted much softer and more carefully, not trying to cause unnecessary pain.  
\- A little deeper, - Armando said, pressing lightly on the back of Jack's head, - caress him with his tongue.  
The pirate had no choice but to close his eyes and simply obey orders. This time it was much easier. Probably because he was subconsciously ready for something like that, barely having seen Armando on the threshold of the captain’s cabin. Or maybe earlier, when I heard familiar heavy steps.

Jack carefully caressed the alien cock with his tongue, then, obeying the pressure on the back of his head, absorbed it deeper. The pirate shook his head, gliding over the penis and each time swallowing it more and more. The cabin was filled with the moans of the Sea Butcher, when Sparrow gently traced the blackened veins with his tongue and whimpered quietly, when Armando slightly increased the pressure on his neck and squeezed his hair slightly, but noticeably.  
When the member slipped right into the throat, Jack barely audible moaned and opened his eyes. The dead captain moved his hips a little harder, slowly raising the pace, causing the pirate to involuntarily suffocate. Jack against his will looks up at Salazar, and the mere sight of him with these beautifully defined lips encircling the thick trunk of the penis and the pounded eyes of his large brown eyes makes the dead captain feel an unprecedented excitement. A few more movements, and Salazar finished right in his throat. He does not immediately allow the boy to pull away, so Jack has no choice but to swallow his seed. Finally, the dead man lets him go, and the pirate breathes heavily, gasping for air.

Salazar roughly pulls him to his feet and practically drags him to the bed. Sparrow is trying to control himself, because now the life of his "Pearl" depends on his actions. He pulls himself away from the dead man and begins to take off his clothes, while Salazar, having thrown off his uniform, sits down on the bed and watches him. When Jack remains naked, Armando beckons him with his hand and, barely obeying the pirate, sits on his knees facing him.  
Sparrow involuntarily clings his fingers to his broad shoulders and breathes heavily, cornered, when the dead captain begins to caress his body.  
The pirate expected that everything would go as it had last time — painfully, scary, and quickly; but Salazar has other plans today. He kisses and slightly nibbles the thin skin on his neck, while stroking the entire body of the pirate. With one hand gently rolls dark nipples beginning to harden in the fingers, while the second strokes the hollow between the buttocks with pressure. Sparrow flinches at these unusual touches and bites his lips. In the lower abdomen, burning heat begins to pour out against the will. Alien touches, so unusual, unexpected in their tenderness, are slowly starting to drive crazy.  
The pirate sobbed quietly when a strong palm stroked his lower back, forcing him to bend and snuggle harder against the dead man. Armando turned his chin to himself with his second hand and kissed him. This simple action completely unsettled Jack. Even with the most optimistic calculations, he would never dare to hope for such an attitude. The whore is not kissed on the lips, and it is unlikely that the Spanish captain treats the pirate better. The actions of the dead are completely confusing, and the body is treacherously longing for more.

Armando kisses him imperiously and hotly, his hands glide over his already hot body, forcing Sparrow to moan softly and cling harder to someone else's body. The dead captain is in no hurry, inflaming the boy more and more. He wants to hear how he will beg him, although his own excitement is slowly making itself felt. He breaks away from the lips of others stained with black blood, and switches back to Jack's neck.  
Sparrow against the will rubs against the body of Salazar, feeling such an impossible excitement. He sobs, clings his fingers to his broad shoulders, tries to snuggle closer. When Salazar pulls away to look at the wounding pirate, Jack himself reaches for him. He carefully kisses the sensitive spot near the Adam's apple, more likely feeling than hearing the heavy, hoarse sigh of the captain. Fingers cunningly cope with the buttons on the once-white shirt, pull it, and Armando helps the pirate to take off his now decrepit rag.  
Sparrow, panting, sticks his nose into Armando's neck and freezes. The captain allows him to relax for a while and leisurely strokes his back with rough hands. Then he carefully spreads his buttocks and begins to push between them, pressing lightly on the entrance, which makes the boy shudder and cling to him even more, allowing Salazar to clearly feel his excitement. The dead captain stretches his lips in an eerie smile and covers with his hand the rising member of the pirate, which is why he, unable to restrain himself, groans in his voice, clinging to him with unexpected force. A few hand movements, a little tougher and rougher, and Sparrow shakes. He is breathing heavily, already completely unaware of excitement. Nightmare memories of how Captain Armando Salazar took him by force once upon a time no longer enter his head. Now the pirate wanted only one thing - that he did not stop. He is so hot and good as he has not been with a single woman, including the battered and experienced inhabitants of numerous Tortuga brothels.

Salazar puts Jack on the bed and slowly undresses completely. Sparrow against his will examines the once beautiful and strong male body, now damaged by an explosion and a falling mast. At heart, the pirate cannot but admit that despite his death, the Spanish captain is still majestically beautiful. But all these silly thoughts fade into the background when the dead man slowly takes his place between Sparrow's divorced legs. He looks at the pirate with a strange dark look, from which Jack takes his breath away. Armando leans over and begins to gently and slowly caress his neck with lips and tongue. The body of the dead captain is cold and wet, and in contrast to the lively and hot body of Sparrow himself, this makes the pirate even stronger, although more recently, memories of his closeness to the dead made the guy cool from the horror experienced. He crumpled a sheet in his palms and bit his lips with pleasure. Everything is now happening quite differently than it should. The Spanish captain, whom he killed, who promised to break him and take everything from him, suddenly turned out to be a skillful and attentive lover.

Jack groans when Salazar descends lower and touches his nipples with his lips. The dead man drags them into his mouth, biting them slightly and playing with them, causing a sweet tremor to pass through the boy’s body, responding with strange warmth in the Spaniard's rotten soul in the cursed Triangle. He continues to gently touch such a surprisingly responsive pirate body, inflaming it more and more. Armando wants to hear the boy pleading with him. He wants to hear how Jack will moan in pleasure. The sight of the pirate, flushed, breathing heavily, turns the dead man much stronger than the last time he took Sparrow by force.

Having wetted his fingers with saliva, Salazar first introduces himself into the narrow body, carefully stroking Jack from the inside. The pirate closes his eyes, unable to withstand the tension, and the dead man kisses him again, greedily and hotly, penetrates his mouth with his tongue, caresses. A little later, the second joins, stretching, revealing from the inside. Jack quietly whimpers through a kiss, shudders and involuntarily squeezes his fingers in himself, which is why his body is not stitching a powerful wave of pleasure. When Armando breaks away from his lips, while simultaneously accelerating the movement of his fingers and massaging the sensitive point inside, Sparrow timidly touches his face. He gently runs his fingertips along the powerful jaw, carefully walks around the edges of the disheveled cheek, which is why Salazar himself is exhaling hoarsely. The boy gently strokes the broad shoulders of the captain, runs his calloused hands over his chest, and the dead captain is surprised to feel that he is pleased with the touch of a pirate.  
Already three fingers move in Jack, massage the prostate, stretch it, caress, and Sparrow is incredibly good at it. He has long been groaning in his voice, not embarrassed by Salazar. Throws up the hips and puts more on gentle fingers. He rushes about in bed, crumpling a sheet and not finding a place for himself. He seems to be losing his mind at this incredibly sweet torture. Armando was hoarse and heavy breathing and barely restrained - he himself, to the point of madness, wanted to enter the pirate and, finally, master it completely. But he suffers and only smiles broadly when Jack scratches his back and whispers something inaudibly, shaking his head. Sparrow bends his whole body, pressed against the dead man more strongly, his fingers tangled in long strands, framing the face of the Spaniard. The pirate has already understood what the captain wants, but stubbornly suffers, not wanting to give up so quickly, although it is so clear that he is losing to Salazar. When a dead man begins to gently nibble his collarbone, while accelerating his finger movements, Jack cannot stand it:  
\- Please ... - his whisper is barely audible against the background of the waves swaying the ship.  
Salazar creeps madly, pulling away. He looks at the boy quietly sobbing with a predatory gaze, then leans in and whispers in his ear, almost touching his lips:  
\- What's the matter, Jackie? What are you asking me for?  
Sparrow gasps for breath, gasping for breath and unable to utter such simple words. Inside, everything pulls and burns with passion and impatience, but he can not find the strength in himself to say what he wants. Involuntary tears come from resentment. Armando bends down and softly kisses him, removes the naughty locks of long brown hair with his free hand, and with this simple caring gesture, the pirate’s heart begins to pound like mad, full of conflicting emotions.

\- I want you, - the boy finally sobs intermittently and closes his eyes, for some reason he is very bitter to see the jubilant dead man. Strong alien fingers squeeze his chin slightly, forcing him to look directly at the Spanish captain. Salazar, contrary to expectations, does not look like a smug winner. He looks at the pirate intently for a few seconds and kisses again, opens his lips, deepening the kiss, and at the same time slowly enters the prepared body. As soon as his member slipped to the very end, they simultaneously groan from pleasure. Armando begins to move rhythmically, gradually increasing the pace.

Soon he breaks into a furious ragged rhythm, alternating softness and rudeness. Jack groans, waving to the beat of other people's movements, clings to his shoulders and scratches his broad back. His moans intertwine with the groans of the Butcher in some unfamiliar melody. Pleasure covers both people with a hot wave - and Salazar groans with the boy, feeling real ecstasy from the fact that Sparrow bends in his hands and trembles with pleasure. He hears a pirate line up his name, and this was the last coherent memory of a dead captain.

An orgasm covers both of them with a hot, dark wave. Jack thinks he is losing consciousness for a few seconds. Somewhere on the periphery, he catches a hoarse whisper: "Mi corazon." Strong, but such unusually gentle hands enclose him in a warm embrace, from which one does not want to get out at all. Sparrow himself clings to the dead man's cool body, kisses Salazar gratefully, and he responds softly.  
The Spanish captain carefully covers the exhausted boy with a thin blanket, which, during sex, was knocked to the wall. The pirate tinkers a bit, sitting comfortably in Armando's ring of hands, and soon he falls asleep peacefully, with his nose buried in his neck. The dead man gently fingers the long strands of the guy with his fingers, feeling his living breath burn cold skin. Before dawn, a couple of hours, Armando did not notice that the night had almost passed. But he still has time to ponder what happened today.

The dead captain could not imagine what his desire to see the boy again would pour out. He again feels, like last time, that he will not be able to kill him. It doesn’t even make him angry, he just feels empty. The dead man covers his eyes tiredly, settles down comfortably and waits for the pirate to wake up in his arms. He promised to tell him about the opportunity to remove the curse from the Pearl.  
A new dawn gradually flared over the sea ...


End file.
